


Fire

by wpqkkxx



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpqkkxx/pseuds/wpqkkxx
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote





	Fire

纽约的雨天总是令人难熬的，阴沉的天空以及黏腻的空气，那些漂浮的水分子几乎要凝结成真实存在的形状贴附在Eddie赤裸的上身，身材极好的男人捧着一杯冒着热气的水杯，站在窗户边沿望着玻璃外行色匆匆的行人，不时的将水杯放在嘴边抿一口。

昏暗的房间里光线不算太好，隐隐约约中能在Eddie的背后看见一块面积很大，边缘凹凸不平的深褐色原野。寸草不生的荒芜土地上遍布着狰狞的裸露在外的大地经脉，凸起的丘壑伴随着轻微的动作而上下起伏着，宛如刚刚经历过一场大火和一次地震的末日。

“Eddie，很疼吗？”

凝化出一颗头部的共生体语调有些低沉，它很少这样，像是愧疚又像是抗拒，贴在爱人的颈侧用温凉的皮肤试图减轻他的苦楚。Eddie转过头，身后就是一块蒙了些灰尘的落地镜，昔日那场战斗中留下的痕迹赫然撞进自己的视野当中。

他沉默不言，大范围的烧伤将整个后背变得狰狞而又丑陋，共生体不喜欢看它们，它总是伸出许许多多黑色的触肢妄图遮住那些伤痕，但眉眼间多了许多疲乏的男人又会阻止这样毫无意义的举动。

“它们总是在那，吾爱，没关系。”

共生体之神发出的悲鸣至今都在Eddie的耳边回响，火焰烧烈皮层和血管的爆裂声使得Eddie认为自己就是一把干柴，被火炉中太阳似的火焰迅速地吞噬。而那时候他感受不到疼痛，不知道是另一半关闭了痛觉神经还是因为那时候的他满脑子都是恐惧着被大火吞没的爱人。

拼尽全力将黑色的共生体抱在怀中，炙烫的火炉里翻滚着共生体之神不断对他许下的诅咒。皮肉被烧焦的脆响以及怀中伴侣带着颤抖乞求的低语，这些细微的，令Eddie难以言喻的悲怆组成了至今都会在梦中徘徊的恐怖景象——化为人形的共生体已经没有往日那样细瘦的姿态，它看起来匀称得多，得益于坤塔尔上对他们进行的全方位检查，也得益于现如今精神状态平静许多的宿主。

他们交换了一个吻，共生体锋锐的牙齿伤害不到Eddie的唇齿，它在接吻时总是显得小心翼翼，反倒是人类这时更像个攻城略地的凶恶帝王。Eddie拦着共生体的腰，柔软而富有弹性的手感让心里的某个部位蠢蠢欲动，他眯起眼睛，散发着危险信号的暗色光芒落在共生体白色的瞳孔中，欢愉和喜悦变成了现在的概括。

“不行，Eddie，今天还要出门。”

少见的，共生体拒绝了爱人的请求。它从来都是乖顺的那一方，对于性爱的邀请从不拒绝。多年前他们第一次结合后，这个外星生命体便对人类这样原始的结合以及繁衍方式深深的着迷，直至今日它仍能从每次的结合中获得新的体验——可今天不行——共生体咧开嘴，它笑起来的模样并不多么凶恶，反倒是在Eddie看来多了几分狡黠。

高大的男人金色的半长发还滴着水，脸上的胡子修理干净后使他看起来有种说不出的爽朗帅气，唯独被爱人拒绝后，他的脸上摆出一副小孩子似的不情不愿。蹭了蹭共生体散发着干爽清凉的颈窝，直起身将衣架上准备好的白色衬衫穿了起来。

是了，Eddie今天要去一家报社面试，这件事虽然他有些满不在乎，但是作为经常吃了上顿没下顿的困苦人民，如果再没有收入来源，下个月的房租就要彻底断粮了。

白衬衫的尺寸略微有些小，Eddie一身鼓胀的肌肉被包裹在里面让他看起来颇有些FBI特工的干练感，共生体站在他背后，用一小截自己的触肢将那头金色的长发束起。然而，共生体还是看到了露出在外的那一段无法被衣服遮住的褐色伤痕——那是恶魔留下的触须，攀附在堕落之人的身躯上，烧灼着他的灵魂。

“吾爱，”Eddie说话的语调没有任何波动，他透过落地镜看见自己背后愣住的共生体，那双流光溢彩的双眼里倒映着一块脏兮兮的污泥，“不要看了。”

话音刚落，身材高大的男人转过身，用温和的手掌盖在共生体的脸上，遮住它的双眼。共生体无法流泪，它没有泪腺也并未进化出这样的功能，但灵魂深处却不断涌出红色的液体，咕噜咕噜的翻滚着令自己无法理解的苦楚。

触肢变化出的双手捧住Eddie的脸庞，它没有被遮住的嘴露出一个并不多么美丽的笑容。

Eddie看着自己手掌下的爱人顺着他的手指攀附到他的身体上，随后变化出一套合适的黑色西装，贴合到无与伦比的修建将男人修长健硕的身躯被共生体包裹住，以及他本就不算难看的脸庞，放在大街上也都是难得的少女杀手。

“Eddie很好看。”

共生体的话语在Eddie的脑海里响起，难得有这样的机会可以臭屁一次，金发蓝眼的男人还自鸣得意的在镜子前摆弄了几个姿势，随后两个人闷笑的声音在不大的公寓里响了起来。

报社的规模不算大，面向也基本是一些还没有放弃纸质印刷的中老年人，Eddie挤在一群戴着眼镜看起来斯斯文文的大学生中间仿佛像是神盾局派来的特工，而且别人手上似乎都拿着相关的简历和资料，唯独他手上空空荡荡——比起应聘记者，Eddie Brock更像是来应聘报社老板保镖。

面试的时间并不长，Eddie昔日也曾是风头无两的罪案类记者，对于眼前HR的提问他几乎是对答如流，甚至连一些极为刁钻刻意的问题也可以不露声色的化险为夷。

他似乎不再那么容易怒气冲天，很多时候比起以往被碰触到软肋便会暴跳如雷的Eddie，此刻的金发男人更像是带上了一张钢铁面具。

沉在Eddie体内的共生体可以知道外面发生的事情并且同时观察着宿主的心理活动——太平静了——得出这样结论使得它反而有些措手不及。若是拿燎原之火来形容一切还没有发生时的Eddie，现在的他则更像是一片毫无生机的无垠焦土，正如残留在男人后背上的那一大片恶魔的诅咒。

面试结束，Eddie走出会议室时松了松西装的领子，缓缓地吐出一口气。海蓝色的虹膜在阴沉的报社走廊里散发着低调的迷人光晕，而就在这时，一直未曾说过一句话的共生体脑海中突然挤进无数细密而混乱的纠缠不清。是Eddie的声音。

“杀了他。”  
“低微的人类。”  
“毫无存在的意义。”  
“被抛弃过的渣滓。”  
……………  
…………  
……  
…

共生体的精神是与宿主相连的，这些挣扎的，是Eddie的声音却又听起来无比恶劣和苦痛瞬间将所有假象撕成粉碎。它竭力想要遏制住那些暴乱的精神，却发现那些猩红色的，散发着无比杀意的有毒藤蔓在碰触到它的刹那间便将共生体的精神死死地缠住，狂乱的将无数暴虐的毒刺扎进它的灵魂之中。

共生体疏忽了。原本以为接受过坤塔尔治疗的Eddie精神状态稳定了许多，事实也确实如此，他不再轻易暴怒，大多时候遇到许多从前会让他难以接受的事情时也能够冷静的听对方解释。

于是，它将那句几乎埋藏在心底无数次的真情实意再次掩盖在无数的日常生活当中。对于那句凝结着几乎共生体所有勇气的话语，Eddie没能够听见，再度掩埋了共生体之神，所有的一切恢复正常后

灼烫的火焰中Eddie的声音虚弱不堪，宽厚的身体抵挡住那些足以杀死无数个共生体的高热温度，共生体听得见人类皮肤爆裂开来的声音，修复伤口的速度远远跟不上伤口被制造出来的，它绝望的看着那些平日里流淌着蓬勃生命力的器官在高温之下逐渐走向衰竭。

虚弱的男人柔软的金色长发被火舌尽数吞噬，共生体凝视着那双仍然温柔的大海，所有的委屈和无助统统化为一句包含爱意却从未表达的话语，它酝酿了很久，终归没有想到说出这句话的场景下一秒面临的就是生离死别。

那日没有尽头的熊熊炉火从未熄灭，坤塔尔的治疗没有熄灭它，归来的伴侣许久未闻的甜言蜜语没有熄灭它，目睹着共生体之神再度被封印的场景没有熄灭它——那些火焰，焦灼着Eddie的后背，同样烧灼着他恐惧再度失去的内心。

离开那间有着阴暗走廊的报社，Eddie走进大厦某一层的厕所里，将自己锁在靠里最后一个隔间里，无力地瘫倒在马桶上，沉默无言的听着自己胸腔里爆裂开来的呼喊，将脸埋在双手中，轻轻地呢喃：“My love，你在哪里？”

大抵是害怕突然失去脑海里的声音，Eddie呼唤爱侣的语调都不再是平日里充满自信和骄傲的横冲直撞，现在的他被困在这逼仄的小小隔间里，忍受着火焰炙烤的痛楚。多少年中每一次共生体的回应都能将恐惧和孤寂赶走，只要另一半的声音响起，所有的苦难仿佛都将会是过眼云烟——

“Eddie，我在。”

一如既往，共生体的回答沉静而及时，它变化出形态缠绕在Eddie的颈边，漂亮的黑色凝结着混沌的光泽，散发着丝丝凉意的皮肤安抚着宿主无法平静的内心。刚刚经历过突如其来的精神折磨，共生体看起来并不多么疲乏，它像是早有准备似的在那些淤泥吞没自己的瞬间便做出了抵抗，Eddie并不残忍，看起来滔天灼热的橘红其实并不滚烫，更不用说伤害他挚爱的另一半。

它们温暖而柔和，对于习惯在每次拥抱后留恋着人体温度的共生体而言，那些火焰正如Eddie本人的化身。即使看起来毫无道理可言，横冲直撞的将它的命运烧成灰烬，但每一次又是这些代表着Eddie内心深处最美丽的“人性”将从来被视为武器、杀手和诅咒的共生体拼接在一起，成为独一无二的它。

狭窄的厕所隔间里Eddie紧紧拥抱住方才凝结出一段身躯的共生体，他拼命的想要从另一半身上汲取生命力。胸口中燃烧的火焰噼里啪啦的爆裂开更多的火花，他亲吻自己怀中爱侣的皮肤，湿润软滑的触感粘带着方才他们踏雨而来时卷裹进的风雨，有泥土的味道以及深渊的清新。

Eddie深爱着共生体传达给他的精神安抚，那些柔软的黑色触肢攀附上他的脖颈，沿着脊椎的曲线滑向背后无法消除的痕迹。对于此，他并不抗拒，微凉的物体在烧坏了散热系统的皮肤上游走扎根，密密麻麻的痛痒使得人类心里冒出些不太合时宜的奇妙想法，那些轻微的安抚动作像是小猫在用细软的胎毛骚动Eddie不断扩张着渴求的心。

“吾爱，”Eddie开口，他的口吻并未有任何命令的意味，共生体却敏锐的察觉到那双眼中划过的一丝丝不妙的暗色，“Show yourself...”沙哑的男低音实在是过于犯规，今早才忍痛拒绝了爱人的共生体哪里舍得再拒绝第二次，孤独也好，寂寞也好，恐惧也好，哪有什么不是一场难得的性爱解决不了的？

这件大厦的厕所位置相对比较偏僻，大多数人为了方便都会选择自己办公楼层的卫生间。此时，这间甚至算得上的阴冷异常的空间里，一阵淅淅索索的响动后，最后一间隔间里的金发男人满足异常的将他的手指探进了那处早已准备好的奇妙入口。

紧致柔软的甬道内里密布着凉意，缓慢咕哝着的穴肉在手指推进去的一瞬间便得到了十分满足的回应，Eddie让只变化出上半截身体的共生体背对着自己，头部定着厕所隔间的门板，而他则是一意孤行的探索着那处幽深的小径——那里太过于美妙，紧致的穴肉都是拥有生命的存在，它们死死咬住Eddie的两根手指不许这坏东西四处作乱，可男人哪里是可以忍得住这样胁迫的自我，另一只手撑在门板上，借力狠狠的抽插几下深入其中的异物。

共生体形成的人类形体有着难以言喻的魅力，黑洞似的将Eddie所有的负面情绪统统吞噬其中，残留的欢愉和愉悦便被那些极为美妙的体验而无限放大。Eddie俯下身，将自己的脸庞凑近在共生体的后颈上，通过精神链接，也通过作为一个爱人的敏感，那些黑色流动的哑光液体在刺激的细微水声中不断的炸裂出完美的弧线。

火焰在左胸腔中逐渐蔓延，火炉中飞溅出的赤金色星光落在冰凉的地面上，很快就被那些已经蔓延过Eddie脚踝的黑色淤泥侵染成其中之一。手指的插入越来越大力，每一次都是整根插入而后又浅浅的拔出，甚至有时还会恶意的用指甲盖去搔弄那些敏感的软肉。

“Eddie……？”

猩红的长舌垂落在白色的花纹上，Eddie用一只手将共生体翻转过来，体态均匀漂亮，微微凸起的胸部以及平坦的小腹，不断流动的暗色半固体液体正如那些凝结在黑暗宇宙中的未知物体。Eddie居高临下，他脸上挂着一丝满足而得意的笑容，金色的长发垂落在共生体的头顶，划开几道包含爱意的星河。

厕所的隔间空间实在是有些小的可怜，几乎是坐在马桶上的高大男人不得不弯曲自己的身体才能将他怀抱里的爱人死死地锁在这绝对安全的空间之内。而共生体的姿势也是正常人类很难做到的体态，它变化出的身体几乎快要打个对折，没有内在骨骼的外星生命对此毫无异议——只是在看到自己生殖腔口被那几根手指玩的泥泞一片时，它理应不存在的羞耻心居然使自己用双手捂住了眼睛。

看到这一切的Eddie玩心大起，他的手指指腹上生着薄茧，在共生体捂住眼睛的同时几乎是完全将自己的指肚抵在那处甬道的腔壁上猛地将自己的插入它体内的异物拔了出来——共生体锐叫一声，那几乎是变了调的尖叫，呜咽和低鸣混杂在一起，而手指带出的晶莹液体则是被Eddie抹在它长着锋锐利齿的嘴边。

这样一个简单的动作是第一次尝试，共生体两只手搂进了Eddie的脖颈，体内为他而生的器官还因为几秒前那一下过于刺激的拔出处于震颤的状态，更多的体液伴随着那处一张一合的穴口缓慢的喷涌出来，滴落在男人的裤子上以及小腹上……Eddie眯起眼睛，这实在是太过有趣了，即使自己的那根性器早就迫不及待地想要将甬道冲撞个满满当当，但是此时厕所的门口却响起些推门而入的声响。

“有人来了，Eddie。”

共生体缩在男人宽厚的怀中，高潮的余韵还没有彻底消退，它的腰线逐渐挺起，并未凝化成型的下半身却转化为无数大小不一的触肢伸进宿主的内裤之中。门外人声鼎沸，八成是哪个小公司下班了，员工们成群结队的来这个平日清闲的厕所里方便，Eddie低头看了一眼怀中的爱人，狭长的白色瞳孔以及滑过他脸庞的柔软长舌，一阵不祥的预感猛烈地从心头涌起。

果不其然，共生体熟稔的用自己的一部分握住了Eddie的命脉，已经完全勃起的粗壮性器在那些黑色的柔软中仿佛变成什么世界上最有意思的玩具。柔软湿滑的触肢掠过滚烫如火的阴茎表面，那些鼓胀充血的血管狰狞的在Eddie的性器上盘根错节，搓弄着那处的共生体丝毫不觉得自己是在碰触某些最危险的临界点。

男厕的隔间一向较少，似乎是有人着急上大号，看着旁边几个都已经有人，他迫不及待地走向最后一间。那可怜的只是想上个厕所的白领敲门的动作都还没做出，里面的人仿佛压抑着怒火的棕熊，咆哮的对他说：“要么滚，要么一辈子别想上厕所。”

Eddie双手撑在门板上，气喘吁吁的看着怀中正在意犹未尽玩弄着他马眼的罪魁祸首，伸嘴叼住了那根不听话的长舌，略略有些使劲的咬了几口。共生体笑意不减反增，它的触肢凝结成几根较为结实的存在，其中几根便伸向了更加不得了的囊袋，隐隐约约间，Eddie金黄色的耻毛都被他自己的前列腺液打湿，黏糊糊的和方才共生体分泌出的体液混在一处，闪烁着淫靡的光芒。

“你瞧，Eddie，这里很漂亮。”

讥诮的话语让Eddie怒不可遏，结果当自己眼前发白真正濒临到高潮点的时候那坏蛋又戛然而止，用长着尖锐指甲的双手捧住自己的脸，在他脑子发昏眼前发蒙的当空，轻轻巧巧地说传递出一个浅尝即可的吻。

“Don't be afraid, Eddie.”

男人裤子被尽数脱了下来，挺拔的粗大蓄势待发，铃口处流出的液体也不再仅仅是单纯的透明的，散发着美妙男性气息的味道。共生体开合中的甬道入口宽容的接纳了那根灼烫的敏感，随之而来的便是每次性爱都势必会经历一次的撕裂感。

共生体被Eddie搂在怀里，他背后偌大的烧伤不再是万里无垠的荒土焦炭，那上面开始长出些新鲜的生命力来，而怀中因为疼痛在不断颤抖的爱人竭尽温柔的用自己来自宇宙星辰的爱意遮盖住了往日的苦痛。

“已经…过去了，Eddie……唔……”

语调不再掌握在共生体的控制之内，托着它站起来的Eddie舔舐着冰凉流动的肌体，而这样的体位似得那根本就尺寸惊人的性器硬生生捅进几乎要触及孕育过两个孩子的囊袋之中。这样的压迫感使共生体无法说出任何一句成形的话语，不断闪烁在眼前的只有那双裹着万里冰川和无垠野火的美丽双瞳。

紧窄的生殖腔被暴力的操开，起初撕裂的疼痛很快就被极乐的快感所替代，酥麻痛痒的每一次挺进都能伴随着Eddie低哑的喘息声传递进共生体的听觉感知之内。

先前那些进来上厕所的人已经离开了，含蓄的那一套做法完全可以尽情的舍弃掉。Eddie伸手打开厕所隔间的门锁，出去后共生体伸出一根触肢灵巧的将厕所的大门关上，但却没有锁死。Eddie托着自己身上被插入而不断变化着形体的爱人，心中饱胀的满足感以及无法言说的爱意将火炉中的滔天大火转化为躯体的无尽动力。

耸动的男性躯体，充满独占欲的麝香气息，流连在唇边的情深意往。Eddie看着共生体，背靠在洗手池边，那一大片赤褐色的狰狞疤痕都在此时充满着徐徐生机，攀附在其上的黑色根茎更是平添一份旁人看到都会惊叹的艺术美感。

深深插入的男性象征，每一次都能带出些许黏糊的体液，完全被开发的生殖腔极尽所能的将高潮前的兵临城下反馈给爱人。利齿和皮肤之间的攻城略地并没有破坏他们之间只剩索取的原始冲动，Eddie将共生体顶在洗手池的玻璃上，那些绽裂开来的黑色纹路漂亮的结成无数代表着性爱的花朵。

共生体之神在太阳中惊叫出的诅咒在不停的淡化，Eddie的脑海中只剩下自己爱人接连不断的求饶，他用手指扒开自己和爱人结合的部分，妄图还想在那处含着巨大的穴口里再添上几根外来的异物。共生体无处可逃，它感受着枝叶繁茂的快感将自己每一根神经尽数扯碎，而自愈的能力又更将这种割裂感转化为更加难以处理的高潮。

Eddie亲吻着共生体的眼角，他知道它早就无法承担更多的冲击，自己也确实到了濒临顶点的瞬息之间。

“…Shall we……？”

这个得不到答案的问题在共生体彻底失了声音的惊叫声中被完美的解答，灼烫的白色液体一滴不剩的喂进能够孕育生命的奇妙之地。Eddie的金色长发被共生体揉的纷乱，一张充满着硬汉气息的脸显露在共生体以及它背后的镜面之中。

一场酣畅淋漓的性爱后，共生体此时泥泞不堪的后穴换做是人类恐怕连站起来的力气都没有了，连它这样奇异的体制都是靠在Eddie怀里缓过神来后才终于又找回了自己。

这场不讲道理的，如同燎原野火的原始行为给两个人带来的唯一后果就是Eddie的耳朵少见的红了起来。共生体忍着笑意看着自己最为满意的爱人，也不去揭穿发现自己究竟做了什么的宿主，反而是玩心大起的指了指自己拟态出的平滑小腹，上面还残留着几滴人类男性的浊白体液。

“会不会怀孕呢？”

Eddie听闻此话，狠下心来似的吻了一下耍坏的爱侣，强制自己冷静下来并且洗了把脸，随后说：“……我从不害怕死亡和离别，吾爱，我唯一恐惧的只有寂静。”

滴着水的脸颊上带着一丝丝渴求，共生体消去自己人类的形体，独留一颗圆滚滚的小脑袋悬停在Eddie的颈窝上，尚未消退的男性气息极大的满足了它同样不输于人类的占有欲，眯起的细长瞳孔里画过无数Eddie无法看到的流光以及……

一簇跳动的黑色火焰。

-END-


End file.
